


Comfortember 15: Campfire

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, Gen, Post-Promised Day, Swearing, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: It had been Major Miles' suggestion: no construction of military barracks in Lowestown, nascent capital of New Ishval, until the returning Ishvalans had housing of their own. Mustang saw the wisdom and gave the order: they camp, we camp. Breda didn't disagree with the strategy, no, it’s a real savvy move-- he justreally fucking hated sand. More so, knowing he'd be shaking it out of his underwear five years from now.
Relationships: Heymans Breda & Jean Havoc
Kudos: 16
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 15: Campfire

It had been Major Miles' suggestion: no construction of military barracks in Lowestown, nascent capital of New Ishval, until the returning Ishvalans had housing of their own. Mustang saw the wisdom and gave the order: _they camp, we camp_. Breda didn't disagree with the strategy, no, it’s a real savvy move-- he just _really fucking hated sand_. More so, knowing he'd be shaking it out of his underwear five years from now.

But the soldiers were in generally good spirits these days, despite the heat and sand and general misery of infrastructure work. Funny, what a little hope can do for a person.

With the sun finally, mercifully sinking below the horizon, and the workday finally, mercifully coming to an end, Breda sought out the team’s Friday night fire pit. Their duties had them scattered all across the city, and yet somehow they had converged on this spot, this ritual. It was always a good time, but tonight promised to be better than usual: Havoc was in town, having delivered a load of lumber this afternoon. He was just cracking open an ice chest as Breda walked up.  


"Hey hey, what's in the box?"  


Havoc grinned and tossed him a bottle. "The first decent beer you've had in a month. Rebecca says hi."  


Breda inspected the label. Nice. "She should say hi more often," he said, popping the cap with his pocketknife and taking a seat on a crate.   


"Hey Boss!" Havoc yelled across the camp, where Mustang and Hawkeye were in quiet conversation. "It's getting awful dark over here!"

"You're not a child, start it yourself."  


"Come on, we can't start the party without you!" Havoc protested.  


Mustang threw his hands up, but acquiesced, coming to join them. Hawkeye naturally followed. "You're not even my subordinate anymore," he grumbled. But he tucked a hand into a pocket, pulled a glove on, and SNAP~ the kindling in the fire pit roared to life. Some might call this use of alchemy frivolous, but Breda knew better. It, like everything else they're doing out here, was redemptive.  


"Hell yeah, that's more like it!" Havoc cheered, handing them beers from the cooler. "Hey Riza, haven't seen you all day, how's it goin?"  


Hawkeye gave him a warm smile as she took a seat. "Slowly but surely. Miles is managing a crew of Ishvalan surveyors, and--"  


Havoc put a hand up. "That sounds like work. I don't wanna hear about. How are YOU?"  


To Breda's left, Fuery was sitting on an improvised chair of his own, quietly nursing his drink and watching the exchanges. He caught Breda looking at him and gave a small smile. Breda nodded in return and took a swig from his bottle.   
"It's nice, you know?" Fuery said quietly, for Breda's ears only, "Having Jean around."

He certainly did know. Havoc was getting around, but still needed a cane half the time. The question of his eventual reinstatement, never asked aloud, loomed large in everyone's minds. Hell, he might be more useful to remain a civilian. If that’s what Mustang asked of him, that’s what he’d do, without hesitation. But damn, the team just wasn't the same without him. Oh, it was hurting for Falman too, to be sure--Miles could never hope to replace him and wasn't interested in trying--but Havoc... look how he brought them together. Havoc was the _heart_ of the team. Havoc was _special_.  


Havoc was pulling a bag of marshmallows out of the cooler.  


"Are you fucking serious?" Breda burst out laughing. "Are you-- s'mores? What are we, fucking twelve?"  


Havoc gave him an exaggerated shrug in return. "Fine. You don't have to eat one."

"The hell I don't!"  
  
  
  



End file.
